With the developments in rechargeable battery technology, hearing devices with rechargeable batteries that can be charged by wire or wirelessly are emerging. A hearing device user is required to recharge the hearing device battery regularly during periods where the hearing device is not in use, e.g. during the night or other non-use periods, where the hearing device is detached from the user and turned off. If a user forgets to recharge the hearing device and the battery runs out, the user is required to detach the hearing device and place in a charger for recharging the battery before being able to use it. This is inconvenient and may reduce user friendliness.